User blog:2.3Jonah1123theWhale/Fan profile: Gnarrk
Biography About nineteen million years ago there was Gnarrk. Gnarrk has something rather odd about him, that he has a rock like item wedge in his chest. The rock thing came down from a comet allowing a shard to be place in his chest being lodge in and stuck. Shared from the comet expanded Gnarrk's knoledge. Abruatly a volcano just erupted. Luckly the comet rock item protected him by froming icy around him. In his cryostacyis his mind kept working, thinking and advanceing his knloedge. During his time he was nineteen years old, but that was nineteen million years ago. He was thoude out by the first Teen Titans. When one of the teen titan member known as Lilith traveled to South Asia, this is were Gnarrk has his first incounter with the new human spices. One power the comet rock gave him teleopathic powers. Lilith also being teleopthic, Gnarrk was able to contact her and get help. Gnarrk and Lilith become love intrust later in time. Once freed from the ice he was station in Star Labs. It was found that Gnarrk was dieing. StarLabs wanted Gnarrk to study but the titans took him instead and made him a titan, he also lived with the titans. Lilith's realtiation ship with Gnarrk was love for the heart and soul. The comet rock in his chest was like his support system. As the light dimmed in the comet rick so did his life. When Gnarrk finale died the Titans allowed Star Labs a full autopsy. After the autopsy it was found that the stone in his chest was just a plain rock. No one question how he got his power or wonder and ever one went on with their lives. Insurgency After being resurrected by Raven, Gnarrk now wondering what has happened he became apart of the Regime. But after seeing all the changes he escaped thinking the world is now being ruled be evil super heroes. After Batman hearing the alert, he became active to fine Gnarrk before the regime. After Batman knocked out him Batman brought Gnarrk back to his layer. Once Batman explained everything Gnarrk was ready for the fight. To rebuild the Titans and to Avenge Lilith. Gameplay ---- *Gadget Character *Character Trait-Psych out: Stuns the opponent for five(5) seconds *Super Move-Pressure: Grabs an arm then yanks it down he then yanks their leg up. Gnarrk then Psych lock them and while making them stand up hits them in pressure points three(3) times in the arm, one(1) on the right and two(2) on the right. Twice in the legs. One(1) in front of the left knee and the other in back of the right knee. Then the torso gets hit five(5) times. Two(2) in front of the person, two(2) on the side and one(1) in the back. Powers and Abilitys ---- *Telepathy *Enhanced Intelligence *Peak Human Intro and Outro *Intro: Walks up on stage and says "I'm smarter then I appear." *Outro: Takes a picture out from his cloth on the pictures is him and the titans taking a picture. Costumes ---- *Default: Wears a brown cloth that covers his wast down to the knees. *Insurgency: One strap goes over his shoulder, and from 3/4 of his chest is showing. From the shoulder to his knees. Ending After defeating Superman Gnarrk worked day and night rebuilding cites and medical research. Also remaking the Titans to there former glory. Like before Gnarrk was slowly dieing like last time. But since he has magic in him he has a little longer life span. When he finally died he has done what was needed. In Gnarrk's honor they had two statues. One in the Hall of Justice and the Titans head quarters. Quotes Intro "I'm smarter then I look" Gnarkk "Lets see if you can out strength me? Nightwing(DG) "Yeah maybe in a million years" Nightwing(DG) "How shock absorb are you?" Gnarrk "This is not going to go over well." Nightwing(DW/R) "Time to die again" Gnarrk(In) "Hard to kill me when you'r so erigant" Gnarrk(In) "You will pay for what you have done" Nightwing(DW/R) "Try me" Gnarrk "Am I magic resistant?" Raven "We'll see" Raven "How are you not dead" Gnarrk "the stone in my chest is my life support. Raven® "I brought you back" (In)Gnarrk "And I have a mind of my own" (In)Gnarrk " You have no morals" ®Raven "You should have just stayed dead" Gnarrk "You live because that stuff?" Cyborg "Just like your rock" Cyborg "Can your rock absorb energy?" Gnarrk "It is 75% death with a 25% of living" ®Cyborg "He should have left you dead" (In)Gnarrk "Cold like a machine" (In)Gnarrk "This is hindering people" ®Cyborg "Your mind is clouded" Category:Blog posts